piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheMermaidGoddess/An Ally
I sit up on top of a pile of potato sacks, the sun shining in my eyes. I raise my hand up to block the bright light and look down to the bottle in my other hand. Stupid, I think. You could have revealed yourself last night. Of course most people would have been worried about getting into an unwanted fight or running into a Navy man or EITC. But not me, I was worried about showing my actually identity, the fearsome creature that I actually was; A mermaid. I should have denied myself of the rum, but I couldn't help but celebrate the last successful invasion, considering I had been a big part of the success. I stand up, dropping the bottle onto the ground, and try to ignore the aching in my skull. I look around, trying to remember what island I am currently on. I then remember that I am on Tortuga. I walk to the docks, and am surprised to see a woman sitting on the end. Her shoes sit beside her on her feet dangle into the water. I approach her and realize she is reading a book. She looks like a pirate, possibly an assassin, and from what I know, pirates and assassins don't read. At least, besides this woman and myself. Once I am ten or so feet away from the woman, she spins around. Her face is pale, framed by medium-length black hair. She has bright green eyes, just like mine. If she weren't so pale, we could've been sisters. "And what do you" she looks me up and down "think you're doing here?" "I believe I have just as much right to be on this dock as you," I say, trying not to sound intimidated. She stares at me, seeming to gaze right through me. I have a strange feeling that she knows what I am. "Then go ahead, dip you feet in the water." "I'd really rather not," I say. "And why is that?" "Because..." I trail off. What good reason could I possibly give? A resounding boom echos through the air. I look out on the water and see a ship is has exploded and is on fire. It's only a littles ways out. I can hear people screaming. I take off my shoes and unbuckle my sword belt. It has been so long since I have been in the water. "What are you going to do, drown with them?" the woman says sarcastically. "If that is what it takes," I say as I dive into the water. I feel my legs meld together into a tail and I swim out to the sinking wreck. I get there and see most of the pirates swimming towards Tortuga. "Our captain is still on the ship!" I hear someone scream. Then the ship goes under. I dive down after it. I see a man, who is passed out, starting to drift away from the ship. I stop for a moment as I realize who it is. "Will," I whisper. I hadn't seen him in months, since the first time we'd met. I then swim towards him with all my might and grab his arm. I bring him to the surface and he gasps for air. He opens his eyes and stares at me. "Lisa...?" I nod and swim him back to shore, dropping him off at the shallow end, staying low in the water so people won't see me. Before he climbs out of the water, Will says, "When will I see you again?" "That it all on you," I say. I swim underwater until I am under the dock, then I surface. A small smile spreads across my face. I'll see him again. Category:Blog posts